


Gentle And Warm

by addiction1510



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Anal Sex, Double Penetration, Other, Polyamory, Vaginal Sex, tentadicks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 10:18:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4176123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addiction1510/pseuds/addiction1510
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A tongue pressed against the underside of her curling and writhing member, drawing a whimper out of Pearl that was stifled by the ones shoved down her throat. Warm hands rubbed the top of her head, combing through her hair and calming her down. It was easy sometimes to get overwhelmed, especially when she had two members pressing against the inside of her mouth, but Garnet was quick to reassure her with reassuring strokes and kind words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gentle And Warm

A tongue pressed against the underside of her curling and writhing member, drawing a whimper out of Pearl that was stifled by the ones shoved down her throat. Warm hands rubbed the top of her head, combing through her hair and calming her down. It was easy sometimes to get overwhelmed, especially when she had two members pressing against the inside of her mouth, but Garnet was quick to reassure her with reassuring strokes and kind words.

“You’re doing great, Pearl. Do you want to stop? We can if you need to,” she heard the other murmur, and tapped the other’s thighs once to signal no, showing she was perfectly fine. Amethyst drew another whimper out of her when she took the sensitive member into her lips, sucking on it like it was one of those human candies on a stick.

One of the curling members- the longer one, she recognised rather easily- pressed against the back of her throat wrong and she gagged, and they withdrew before she could have another thought about what had happened. Garnet was kissing her gem, and she felt so safe in her arms as she held her.

“Sorry. I have a better position in mind.” She went along with it, choking back a desperate moan when Amethyst pulled off her bulge and Garnet got off her chest. She sat up, and the fusion sat behind her before pulling her into her lap, the twin members pressing against her entrances. “Better?”

“Ye-yeah,” she gasped, and warm, plump lips pressed to hers. She squeaked as she tasted her own fluid on the other’s lips, wrapping her arms around Amethyst’s lips. A purple tentacle curled against her own, and she felt the other two slip into her once, a loud moan escaping her. “A-Amethyst! Ga-Garnet!”

“Ye-yeah, that’s what I l-like to hear, P. My name on your lips, it sounds so… Ugh, fuck… Sweet.” With purple hands grabbing her hips and magenta ones squeezing her chest, she didn’t even care that the other had swore. She was more focused on the curling members driving her crazy, pressing into every sensitive spot she had and stroking her own tentacle to the point she felt like she was going to explode any second now.

“Are you okay, Pearl?” She felt herself nodding before really recognising it, and Amethyst was kissing her again. It was so sweet and she pulled her closer, needing more. A set of squeezes ran up her tentacle from the plump gem, and she shuddered, desperate whines and whimpers slipping out with each twitch of the three tentacles assaulting her.

“Gar-Garnet, she lo-looks like she’s going to ex-explode. You don’t think this is too m-much, do you?”

“I know, but she said she’s fi-fine.” She didn’t even care they were talking about her, because she was too blissed out to even focus on their words. She wasn’t even sure what they had said, but she was certain it was about her. Pearl’s fingers curled into the silky almost white hair, tugging it gently with a loud and lewd moan.

“Sh-She’s so tight,” she heard Garnet mumble, and rocked her hips hard against the two members she was buried on, panting and shaking with each twitch. A groan escaped the fusion, and that was all it took for graceful gem to come, coating Amethyst’s stomach and her own in her own fluids.

She felt Amethyst twitching against her sensitive member, before her fluids joined Pearl’s. A whine escaped the purple gem when she came, and Pearl couldn’t help but kiss her again before she felt her insides being coated with the fusion’s warm fluids, only a short grunt escaping her as she pumped Pearl full of her come.

The lanky gem collapsed against her lover’s, and was briefly aware of the fact she was laid down before she felt them cuddling against her. She cuddled into the nearest body, knowing it was Amethyst by the temperature alone.

“That was… So great,” she panted, and Garnet nuzzled her neck, arms around her waist. “Thank you two. It was wonderful.”

“No need for thanks, Pearl. It was our pleasure,” Garnet mumbled against her ear, and she melted, feeling little kisses against her cheek from the amazing and wonderful young gem before her.

“Yeah, Garnet’s right.” A warm purring filled the air, and she was aware of the fact that Amethyst was content enough to purr for them. It was amazing. “We love you.”

“I love you guys too.”


End file.
